Edwin's Journey
by IheartItaly
Summary: The Story of Edward and Winry's son. When Edward ends up missing, his son Edwin goes and looks for him. On the way he meets humunkuli and finds out it's all a trap. Rated k-up.


Fullmetal Alchemist

The Elric Family, and a mission

Warm spring days dawn over the meadows of Risenbulle. Birds chirp peacefully. Sparkling waters glimmer in the sunlight. A big white house stands perfectly beside a sparkling lake. The Elric Family lives in this house, and it's always peaceful and quiet...

"She's touching me!" Or...maybe not. Two twin sisters are arguing at each other. Winry, Their mother, storms up.

"She can touch you! Just as long as she's not hitting you." She said to the twins. She glared at her husband sleeping on the couch and snoring.

"How can Edward sleep through all of this?!" She said walking up to him, "Edward, Honey Dear, GET UP!" Edward snorted.

"5 more minuets." Then he saw his wife's glare, "I'm up!" He said quickly sitting up.

"Good." She said happily. Edward sighed. Then his 15 year-old son walked down the stairs looking for something desperately.

"Are you looking for something, Edwin?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my sports cap. Has anybody seen it?" He said.

"Sweetie, you can do without it. It'll turn up."

"But it's THE best."

"EDWIN, forget the cap!" She screamed.

"Yes, ma'am." He squeaked.

Later that evening, Edwin and Edward had a little chat.

"Dad, why did you marry a person like Mom?"

"She may sometimes look scary on the outside, but inside she's as lovely as an angel." Edward said gazing at the starry sky.

"I guess that's why you married her? Um, what if a certain son had a crush on a certain girl...And, you know.."

"You mean, if Edwin had a crush on Alice?" Edward Said. Edwin nodded.

"I just, I don't know, like her." He said shifting nervously on his other leg. Ed smiled.

"I know, She's a nice girl anyway." He said putting his hand on Edwin's shoulder. They were silent a moment, then Edward sighed.

"Well, tomorrow's Monday and you need to get up early for school." Edwin moaned.

"Oh, yeah. School.{I hate school}" Then Alphonse came rushing up.

"Uncle Al!" Edwin said.

"Brother, we've got trouble!" Alphonse said. Edward jumped down.

"Just show me where, Al!"

"Right!" They started rushing off.

"Edwin, tell your mother I'm on a mission and I might be late.!" Edward yelled behind him.

"Um, OK! {Man, why can't I ever have a cool mission like Dad and Uncle Al?}" Edwin said.

The next day, Edwin was up and around making breakfast. Winry came down the stairs.

"Hi, Mom. What would you like? I've got eggs, pancakes..."

"Edwin, why aren't you at school?" She asked.

"Well, Dad is on that mission. I thought I'd stay home today and look after you guys. When Dad's away, I'm the man of the house, right?" He said.

"Edwin, I think it's nice that you stay home with us, but I think you should go to school. Besides, I can take care of myself." She said giving him a hug.

"But I-"

"Get dressed and go to school. Everything is going to be alright." She smiled.

"Well, if your going to be OK." Winry nodded.

"I still feel bad about not staying home with Mom and the twins. Or maybe I just didn't want to be at school." Edwin said at lunch break. He bumped into someone.

"Hi, Edwhimp. I hope you had a bad weekend." Edwin recognized the voice. He tried to ignore him and went on his way.

"I guess Edwhimp doesn't want to talk today, Guys. To bad, I guess he did have a bad weekend. Right, Shrimp?" Edwin glared.

"Don't call me 'Shrimp', Jerk!"

"I guess you do feel like talking. So where's my sandwiches?"

"I don't have your sandwiches, Pickle Breath. Get lost!" Edwin growled.

"It's Spike. I guess you know what happens now, right, Squirt? You give us all your lunch money, or your going home with a wedgie." Edwin started backing away.

"I can't give you my money. If you can't pay for yourself, you might as well bug somebody your own size."

"What did you say, you little punk? Your gonna pay for that!" Spike said as he and his buddies jumped on Edwin. It was three against one, so Edwin didn't have much of a fighting chance.

At last, Edwin was to weak to fight back. Spike held Edwin up-side-down and his money fell out of his pockets. When all his money was gone, Spike dropped Edwin.

"See ya later, Edwimp. Next time do as we say and you won't get hurt." Spike said as he and his buddies started walking off.

"Spike, return Edwin's money." Came a stern sweet voice. Edwin looked up.

"Alice!?"

"Look who it is. Little Mousy." Spike smirked, "so how about a date tonight? I hear it's a full moon." Alice slapped him.

"Return Edwin's money, or I'll tell the principle about your actions on the other students."

"Fine. I was just playing a joke. C'mon, Guys. We've got better things to do." Spike said throwing the money at Edwin. Then they walked away.

"Wow, you saved me. How do you do it, Alice?" Edwin thanked.

"I have my ways with the bullies." She smiled.

After school Edwin found Alice.

"I still think you were great. I could never do that."

"Sure you could. Just give Spike a taste of his own medicine." Alice said.

"Do you want me to walk you home? I don't live too far away from your house." Edwin asked. Alice smiled.

"I'd like that." As they walked, Alice talked about the Atom.

"And you see, that's how Atoms are formed." She said later.

"Wow, you know so much about Science. I could never be as smart as you, Alice." Edwin said. Alice shook her head.

"That's not true. I believe your smart."

"Yeah, in other subjects. My dad was always good at Math and Science. When he was young, he spent a lot of time reading about alchemy and something called 'the Philosophers Stone'. But I was never good at things like that. He can even do alchemy without the circle. I can't do that. My Mom said I'm the spitting image of him when he was young. But we're so different. I'm noting like him." Edwin said.

"I like you the way you are, Edwin."

"You think so?" He blushed. She nodded. They soon came to Edwin's house.

"I can find my way from here, Edwin. Don't worry."

"You sure? I at least want to keep you safe. I didn't want to go to school today, because I wanted to stay with Mom and my sisters. My dad's away on a mission, and he hasn't come back yet."

"But your mom told you to go anyway?" Alice guessed. Edwin nodded. Just then his seven year-old sisters came up.

"Big Brother, your home! We missed you!" They said jumping in his arms and giving him hugs. Edwin knelt down and kissed his sisters on their heads. Susie smiled at Alice. She was more of the adventurous type. Lilly was the shy one. She hid behind Edwin. Alice knelt down to them and said 'Hello' and introduced herself to them.

"You must be Big Brother's girl-friend." Susie said.

"No, it's nothing like that!" Edwin quickly said, "Go help Mom, or something. I'll be in a second."

"OK!" They said running off.

"I guess I'd better go now." Alice said.

"No, wait- I, uh, have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Edwin blushed.

"Do you have anything planed on Friday night? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. But, I, uh, just want to. Uh...{Great, she thinks I'm a doofus now. She'll never go out with me}"

"I would like that. Thank you." She said.

"R-really?"

"I'll see you Friday then." She said running off. Edwin was so happy, he felt like flying.

Edwin walked in the house and slid down the door. He sighed deeply.

"A date with Alice. We're gonna have a great Friday night."

"Edwin, did you have a good day at school?" Winry said.

"Yep, the best I had in a long time." He said. He then remembered the Spike incident, "{Well, I can't bug Mom about it. I have to take care of it myself.}" Winry had a worried expression on her face.

"I haven't heard from your father yet. I think something bad happened. He usually calls when he's gone this long."

"Don't worry," Edwin said comforting her, "I'm sure he'll call soon." But he two tried convincing himself that everything was okay.

Edwin laid in bed that night thinking.

"{Still no calls from Dad. Maybe something bad happened.} I should cheek on Mom and the twins. Just to make sure they're all right." He said getting out of bed. His mom lay in bed sleeping soundly and she looked alright.

"At least she's not up pacing." He said quietly. Then he cheeked on his sisters. Susie was sleeping dreamily in her bed. Edwin smiled. But when he looked over at Lilly's, she was gone! He then heard faint crying. He followed the sound downstairs. He saw Lilly standing by one of the windows, and she was crying. Edwin walked over to her and knelt down.

"Lilly, it's late. You shouldn't be up." He whispered to her.

"I saw Daddy fighting a monster, and it ate him. I thought I heard him, but when I came down I didn't see him." She cried.

"Hey, C'mon, Lilly. You know Dad is strong. He wouldn't let himself get eaten by a monster. You had a bad dream, is all." Edwin said. Lilly stopped crying.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, besides. He's gonna be home soon. But you should get some sleep, it's a long day tomorrow." Lilly nodded.

"OK!" She hugged Edwin and kissed him, "Good night, Big Brother." Edwin watched her go up the stairs. He looked out the window.

"Dad, please be safe. I don't know how long I can tell everyone that everything is okay." He said to himself. Then he went back to bed.

"Hey, look who it is. It's little Edwhip. I hope you dreamed about us. Did you bring my sandwiches?" Spike said at lunch the next day.

"Spend your own money, Pickle Breath." Edwin said, "And leave me alone."

"'Leave me alone'. Like I'd ever do that. You owe us money."

"You've been picking on me sense the sixth grade! I don't owe you anything."

"I guess that's a 'No'. Well, looks like you have to pay up."

"Leave me alone, or I'll tell the principle on you!" Edwin warned.

"Oooo, he's gonna tell the principle, Guys. Ha,ha,ha! Like you'd ever. You love us too much."

"No I don't! I hate you!" Edwin complained. He tried punching Spike in the face, but he couldn't reach him, "{#$#! I hate being small.}" Spike laughed.

"Awww, that's so cute, Edwhimp. Are you trying to get attention?" Spike grabbed Edwin's head. Edwin tried punching him, but Spike held him at arms-length away.

"Pffth, don't make me laugh harder than I already do." He said pushing him down.

"What a geek." They walked away. When school was over, Edwin walked home. He didn't feel like looking for Alice, he couldn't face her.

Edwin walked up to his room and closed the door. He dropped his bag and lied face-down on his bed. He later went downstairs. Winry stood in the kitchen holding a letter in her hands. And she looked confused. She saw Edwin and handed it to him.

"It's a letter from your father, but I don't see why he couldn't just call us." She walked away shaking her head. Edwin read the letter:

I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm afraid that the mission is longer than I expected. I can't give you the details,

but I want to let you know that I worry about you each day that passes. I promise that I'll let you know when

the mission draws to a close. Please don't worry and I'll see you when I can.

Yours truly,

Edward Elric

"{This doesn't make any sense. Dad left only a few days ago. If the mission was far away from the country, then letters like this wouldn't come this fast. He could have just called us. But that's not the only thing that's strange.}" Edwin said to himself, "Hey, Mom. Come 'ear." Winry walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"Dad left Sunday night, right? If the mission wasn't close by here, then letters wouldn't come this fast. Also, look at his handwriting." Edwin said. Winry squinted.

"Looks like your father's left hand writing to me."

"If you look closely, doesn't it look kinda strange? Like kinda shaky?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Winry said, "But what are you getting at?"

"I think Dad was tricked like there wasn't any mission."

"You mean, you think something bad happened? And he's close to the county?" Edwin nodded.

"I think he was threaten."

"What does 'threaten' mean?" came a voice. It was Lilly.

"Is Dad coming home?" Asked Susie.

"Yeah, actually he is." Edwin said. Winry gave him a look witch meant 'He is?'. Edwin nodded. He had a plan.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Edwin?" Winry said later that night, "I'd go looking for him too, but-"

"Don't worry, Mom. I called the school and told them I had a friend I needed to help. They gave me three days off." Edwin told her.

"I worry. Just come home safe and sound."

"I'll try."

"You won't try you WILL!" She said.

"Um, okay." She gave him a hug and kissed him. Then he left in the darkness.

Along the road, Edwin stopped.

"Hmm? I thought I heard something. I guess not?" He continued, but he heard it again.

"OK, now I know I heard something." He walked over to a bush. A woman who look like in her 20's walked out.

"Hello, Blondie. Long time, no see." She said.

"And, who are you?" Edwin said raising an eyebrow.

"You don't remember me!? I'm Lust."

"...?"

"The Homunculi?"

"Listen, Lady. I don't know who you are."

"{Sigh} Look, a long time ago, alchemist tried pulling off human transmutations but they failed. However, we were created. The Homunculi!"

"You were created?" Edwin said a little freaked.

"Yes, but YOU stopped us. And you thought you killed us!"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Did you lose your memory or something, Kid!?" Lust screamed grabbing Edwin's collar.

"{Is she talking about my father? Maybe she knows where he is?} Are you talking about my father? Edward Elric?"

"What, your not Blondie? Sick, he has kids now."

"I'm looking for him. Do you have any idea where he is?" Edwin said trying to ignore that 'sick' thing.

"{I see. So this is Smellric's son. Maybe he can help me find him and get my revenge? Yes, he could come in handy.} No, I don't. But how about we team up and find him together?"

"Your not trying to get revenge on him, are you?"

"No, Kid. It's nothing like that. Are there any more of you?"

"No, I'm the only one looking for him." Edwin said.

"Well, I guess we better get going. Whats your name? I mean I can't just keep calling you 'Kid' now, can I?" Lust said crossing her arms.

"Edwin. So you said your name was Lust?" He answered.

"Edward? Fallow me." She started walking away.

"Um, it's Edwin."

"Exactly."

"{I shouldn't trust her right away.}" They walked into the clearing, and some big guy jumped in front of Edwin.

"He,he. Who is this, Lust? Can I eat him?" He said.

"No, Gluttony. He's a friend." Lust said.

"Ohhh, but I'm hungry."

"{Did he just say 'eat'? Is he a homunculi too?}" Edwin said to himself.

"Meet Gluttony. He's my partner." Lust introduced.

"Um, is he a cannibal? Because I thought I heard him say he wanted to eat me?"

"Actually, yes." Edwin shivered.

"Really? That's interesting. {Ewww}"

Chapter 2: A Terrible Plan, and a battle between kin

Edwin thought he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but the forces of 'sleep' struck his body. But no sooner had he closed his eyes, he was awaken.

"Hey, Edward. You up?" Lust said gently kicking him awake. Edwin sat up.

"I just feel asleep. Now your waking me up?"

"Are you kidding? You've been sleeping for hours. Besides, don't you want to rescue your daddy?" Edwin suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He said getting up. The sun wasn't up, but Edwin still got the feeling it was going to be morning soon. As they traveled, Lust and Gluttony spoke to each other.

"I think he'll help us well. Once he is reunited with Blondie, we'll kill them both."

"But what about his brother?" Gluttony said, "Don't forget about him."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Blondie's younger brother. Where ever one goes, the other fallows. We have to think of something to separate them. Maybe they're all ready separated, if luck hits." Lust said. Edwin walked ahead, and he was still tired. He yawned.

"I wonder what those two are talking about? They seem to be keeping it quiet," he turned away, "But it's not like it's any of my business either. But it's just so quiet, and it makes me nervous." He shivered, "What if they're thinking about killing me!? And that guy named Gluttony. He might eat me, but I can't just jump to conclusions. They might just be talking about a secret between them."

"Hey, Kid. You okay? You look kind of pail." Lust said.

"No,no. It's nothing! Let's just be on our way!" Edwin quickly said. Then it was silent again. Birds weren't chirping. It was SILENT. Someone was fallowing them, or trying to kidnap them, or something. Edwin began creeping away.

"Let's get going." But then, someone jumped out of the bushes and all most hit Edwin.

But Edwin leaped away. Then the person started laughing.

"Today's the day, Edwin! The fight to the strongest!" He said. Edwin stared at him.

"Napoleon! Why is it that every time we see each other, you want to kill me!?"

"I don't want to kill you. I just want to beat you!"

"Come on, Napoleon! We're cousins, can't we just get along?"

"No, I don't think so!" Napoleon said. He cased after Edwin. Edwin climbed up a tree.

"Stop casing me! Now isn't the best time!"

"Where did your fighting spirit go?" Napoleon chuckled.

"Away from you." Edwin said.

"Well, I guess your just chicken then. Anybody can see that just by how small you are." Napoleon said as he turned his back. Edwin jumped on him. And they started the fist fight. Napoleon struck a punch, but Edwin dodged it and punched him in the face. It wasn't long after that Napoleon was on the ground, beaten.

"Heh, I'll get you someday." He said.

"Yeah, but not anytime soon." Edwin chuckled.

"I see. So your out looking for Uncle Ed. I haven't seen him, or my Dad lately." Napoleon said, "hey, how about I tag along with you?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt-" Edwin started to say. But Napoleon slapped him on the back.

"Good!" Edwin shrugged, then they continued on their journey. But soon, it started to rain.

"We better find someplace to keep our heads dry." Edwin said. They found a cave and spent the night in it. Napoleon and Edwin talked amounts themselves about the homunculi .

"Are you sure you should trust them, Edwin? They seem suspicious to me."

"I don't know. They say they're looking for my dad. But I don't know if it's a trap or not." Edwin said.

"I think we should keep an eye on them. Just to be sure." Napoleon said. Edwin nodded.

"Right." Then they put out the campfire and went to sleep.

Chapter 3: Good-bye, Homunculi?

Edwin was rudely awaken by Napoleon the next day.

"Get up, Edwin! Time for a showdown!"

"What? Why so early in the morning?" Edwin yawned.

"Because. I'm in the mood."

"For what? A beating?" Edwin smirked.

"Grr, sometimes I hate you!" Napoleon said. The group walked for hours and Edwin and Napoleon were getting tired. Then they collapsed. Panting hard. Their legs were full of pain and weakness. Lust looked back at them.

"Now what? You guys tired already?"

"Forget it...We're not going another step. Not until we rest. Also not until you tell us what your planing." Edwin said. Lust looked surprised.

"Planing what?"

"Don't play dumb with us. We heard your conversation about Uncle Ed. That you were going to kill him once we find him." Napoleon said.

"We heard you talking about it a few hours ago. We kinda eavesdropped." Edwin panted. Lust was angry. She tried stabbing Edwin with her fingers, but he ducked and grabbed them.

Then she sent Gluttony after Napoleon. Napoleon found it a little difficult dodging him, but they soon cornered the Homunculi and they both drew an alchemy circle and summoned a large amount of rocks. When the humunkuli were buried, Edwin and Napoleon panted. Then they looked at each other and started laughing.

"You look like something the cat dragged in." Edwin teased.

"Yeah? Look who's talking?" Napoleon teased back. Then they ran away.

Chapter 4: The final battle, rescue, victory

After running another mile or two, the cousins stopped to ketch their breath.

"I think we lost them." Edwin panted. Napoleon leaned up ageist a wall. But it suddenly moved. Napoleon fell.

"A secret passage. Let's see where it goes." Edwin said.

"You only care about the passage and not me? I was the one who got hurt." Napoleon sobbed. They walked down the passage, and came to a clearing. Edwin looked around.

"Edwin?" Came a voice. Edwin looked toward to sound, and he found Edward and Alphonse!

"Dad! Thank alchemy we found you!" Edwin said uniting him. Napoleon did the same.

"Edwin, you have to get out of here! It's not safe!" Edward warned.

"I don't care! I've looked forever to find you!" Just then someone walked in.

"I thought I heard something new."

"Not again. $%#&!" Edward said. Envy and Wrath stepped in the sunlight.

"We were the ones who kidnapped them. We sent a false report just to lure them out. But then we heard they had families, so we wanted you to come looking for them." Envy said. Then he attacked Edwin and Napoleon while Wrath went after Edward and Alphonse. The two groups surrounded the humunculi.

"Everyone, now!" Edward shouted. Edward clapped his hands together while Edwin, Alphonse, and Napoleon drew an alchemy circle. The ceiling began to collapse. While the humunculi were buried, everyone tried getting out. But a big portion of the ceiling fell on Edwin's arm. He screamed. Edward rushed to his side and quickly removed his arm with alchemy. Then he dragged him out.

Once everyone was out, there was no sign of Wrath or Envy. Edward and Alphonse looked at each other. They seem to understand what they were thinking. Edward nodded.

"Yes. The humunculi are gone forever." They returned home.

Once they got home, the twins flew in Edward's arms. Winry made an auto-mail arm for Edwin. She put it on him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." She smiled at Edwin's weird expression.

The next day when Edwin returned to school, he went to look for Spike. And he wasn't alone.

When Spike saw Edwin he smirked evilly. But When he saw the principle with him, his smirk faded. He started to sweat.

"Hi, Dad." He said trying to look innocent. But his father wasn't falling for it.

"Spike, I'm very disappointed in you. I've heard your actions on the other students. Therefore, your ex-spelled from school for the rest of the school-year." Spike blushed, "I want to see you and your friends in my office in five minutes." As they walked away, Spike glared at Edwin.

"I'll see you next year, Edwhimp." Edwin just shrugged and waved good-bye. Even though he didn't fell like giving Spike any good luck.

"He deserves it." He said to himself.

Later, he and Alice went to a movie. She laid on Edwin's arm. But it felt hard to her.

"Edwin, what happened to your arm?" Edwin blushed.

"I...Uh..."

"Well, never mind. Let's just have some fun together." She said. Edwin moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

When the movie was over, Edwin walked Alice home. They stood silent for a moment.

"I guess I'd better go in. I'll see you Monday." She said as she started to walk away, but Edwin pulled her back and kissed her. Then he walked away. Alice touched her lips as she watched Edwin walk away.

End


End file.
